


Happily Ever After

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, I literally have no idea, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen didn't want it to end.





	

Why must endings always be so sad? Even if the ending itself was a happy one, full of love and laughter, it always carried a sense of loneliness to it now that everything was over. A book. A journey. A relationship. A life. No matter what it was, everything always had a beginning and an end. If it weren't for that, concepts and words like "eternity" and "forever" wouldn't exist nor would they sound so enticing.

Endings were painful. They brought a sense of anxiety whenever you can see them coming. The last few pages. The destination on the horizon. The dwindling passion. The unbearable sickness. At least with them, you could always prepare yourself, but abrupt endings were the worst. Perhaps the author lost interest. Perhaps your ride had broken down. Perhaps love was never there in the first place. Perhaps...you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Zen doesn't know how long he's been standing at the doorway now, afraid of taking a single step inside the bedroom. Your presence still lingered, as though time had stopped itself. Your clothes still lay around, your voice ringing in Zen's ears that you would fix them later. Except "later" no longer existed for you. Your side of the bed was still unmade, as though the weight of your body was still lying on it. Zen was afraid. If he walked in and moved things around, then he was afraid that it would make whatever warmth you left behind disappear.

Zen's throat felt constricted, his hands going to grip onto the doorframe desperately for support. His heart throbbed relentlessly against his chest, and his stomach twisted into unpleasant knots. A gasp for air left the actor's trembling lips as he slowly crumbled down onto the floor. He felt so heavy, as though the entire weight of the world was pushing him down against his shoulders.

A low guttural sound rumbled out from Zen's throat, only to be followed by choked out sobs. His eyes stung, and his vision blurred. The rational part of him tugged at his mind, telling him that he needed to get up, but the young man couldn't do it. His legs betrayed him, deciding to just uselessly lie there underneath his weight. Zen clawed at his shirt, wanting to stop the insistent stab against his heart that came with each beat.

How had it come to this? How did everything Zen so deeply loved and built up come crashing down so quickly and easily? So what if he still had good looks? So what if he still had the healing capabilities of a monster? So what if he still had the recognized fame of being an actor? It all meant nothing if you weren't by his side.

Zen felt dizzy, the room around him spinning as he continued to drown in his grief before his vision faded to black.

The next time Zen opened his eyes once more, he had no idea where he was. An empty space as far as the eye could see with neither a ground nor a sky. At the very least, the actor was still able to see his own body, so he figured that he was still alive. ...Or something. His mind felt foggy, not knowing what brought him to this situation. Perhaps it was a dream then.

Then there was a familiar chime. A sound the young man often looked forward to hearing, and Zen glanced around the space for the source but came up empty-handed before glowing green letters suddenly started to appear in front of him, slowly forming words.

"DO ○ YOU ○ WISH ○ TO ○ **END** ○ YOUR ○ STORY ○ HERE?|"

Zen opened his mouth to speak, only to find himself not having a voice, his words only ringing around in his head instead. "I don't understand. Where is this? _What_ is this? Who—"

"THE ○ ONE ○ YOU ○ LOVE ○ IS ○ **DEAD**.|"

The actor's eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched. He knew that. He didn't need to be reminded of that.

"BUT ○ YOU ○ ARE ○ **SPECIAL**. ○ THE ○ **PLAYERS** ○ CHOSE ○ YOU. ○ YOU ○ ARE ○ LOVED.|"

"YOU ○ ARE ○ LOVED ○ BY ○ **MANY** ○ AND ○ WISH ○ TO ○ SEE ○ YOU ○ AGAIN.|"

"YOU ○ MAY ○ ALSO ○ SEE ○ THE ○ ONE ○ YOU ○ **LOVE ○ AGAIN**.|"

Confusion and skepticism rose within Zen's chest. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that you were no longer a part of his world, but if these words were telling the truth, then there was a possibility of being able to see you again. "...How?" As soon as Zen thought the question, a faint glow appeared before him, slowly fading away to reveal what looked to be an hourglass.

"USING ○ THIS. ○ **TAKE** ○ IT.|"

The actor slowly reached his hands out, enticed by the idea of possibly seeing you again but stopped, hesitating. "What's the catch?" Zen asked, feeling as though something about this was all wrong.

 _"_ **E** LEVEN ○ DAYS.  
 **T** EN ○ GUESTS.  
S **E** VENTH ○ DAY.  
FOU **R** ○ DAYS.  
TE **N** TH ○ DAY.  
S **I** X ○ MEMBERS.  
 **T** WO ○ YEARS.  
 **Y** OUR ○ CHOICE.|"

Zen stared hard at the words in front of him, lips moving as he repeated them silently to himself. He couldn't understand what it all meant, but... He wanted to see you again. More than anything, the young man wanted to see you again. It didn't matter how. He just wanted to see your smile once more. To hold you in his arms. To kiss your lips. To hear your voice. Steeling himself for whatever consequences there may be, Zen reached out and took the hourglass in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this came from. It just...kinda happened. I guess this would go into the reset theory but with a twist? I have no idea, hah. I _kinda_ wanna write a continuation, buuut I don't know.


End file.
